Secrets: An Untold Story
by Swake23
Summary: What lengths would one's own mind go to mask the trauma of one's own mistakes?
1. The Package and The Letter

**Secrets: An Untold Story:**

 **Chapter One: The Package and The Letter:**

Robin was sitting on his couch flipping through his TV channels bored out of his mind when there was a knock on his apartment door. Placing the remote upon the coffee table he went to answer the door. Looking through the peephole he could see the mailman looking as stern as ever.

He sighed and opened the door, " hello, sir, how are you today?", he tried to be as polite as possible afraid to upset the mailman even further.

"I just have a package here for you sir", the mailman gestured to the medium sized package at his feet, "you just have to sign here", he gave Robin a package delivery order receipt to sign.

Robin took the order receipt and shuffled through it trying to find the sender's information and came up empty. So, he signed the papers and handed them back to the mailman who in turn handed him the package and a heavy, thick envelope.

The mailman bid his ado and left some how a little more annoyed than when he arrived. It hadn't occurred to Robin that it was a different mailman until he set down the package and letter on his coffee table and shut his door and realized that the mailman's outfit was from a completely different time period...maybe the mid-nineteen-thirties or forties.

It hadn't occurred to Robin that it was a different mailman until he set down the package and letter on his coffee table and shut his door and realized that the mailman's outfit was from a completely different time period...maybe the mid-nineteen-thirties or forties.

Sighing, Robin dead bolted and chained the door and sat cross legged on the couch studying the letter, envelope and all. The letter itself felt like it weighed a ton compared to the package that weighed at least thirty-five kilograms (about 77 pounds). upon opening the letter the weight itself came from the twelve centimeters round and five-inch tall statuette of a penguin. He set the penguin statuette down on the coffee table and read the letter. The letter read as follows

 _Dear Robin,_

 _I'm sorry if Mosley startled you for I was hoping to deliver this letter myself and thought better of it. I was hoping that you would meet me tonight by midnight. All you have to do is go to a Chinatown alley (the third one preferably) and walk right through the bricks into my world. All you have to do is close your eyes and envision your character from the hit Fox Television show (you know which show I am talking about already) and walk straight forward. Don't worry you'll be fine if you believe that is._

 _Before you make your decision and enter my word I want you bring with what I have given you. Oh, and please humor me by wearing the outfit just for the night. It would make me so happy to see you in what I picked out for you. I can't wait to meet you tonight. please don't keep me waiting._

 _Sincerely,_

 _O.C.C._

 _P.S. Don't wear your wedding ring. We don't want to lose it now, would we?_

Robin read the letter over and over again in disbelief that his character had written a letter to him of all people. A normal person would say that it was a fan writing to him, however, this didn't seem to be the case. The letter was too sophisticated and short to be a fan's letter and no fan would be writing about 'world hopping' or 'alternate universe hopping'...would they though?

Puzzled he carefully placed the letter back into its envelope and set it aside next to the statuette of a penguin. He then turned his attention to the package. He fetched his box cutter and cut opened the package carefully as to not ruin the outdated packaging. He carefully removed and layout the contents of the package as follows

\- One three piece suit with cuff links, a brocade tie, and shoes as well as black dress socks.

\- One top hat and pair of white dinner gloves

\- One walking cane with an umbrella design carved in the hand piece

\- One Pocket watch and chain

\- And one small yet oddly heavy painting of a young boy with raven black short spiky hair, a slightly beaked nose and piercing ice-blue eyes adorned with a three piece suit and a young woman with long, bouncy, curly blonde hair, a romantically plump nose, and soft gray eyes. She was adorned with a soft beige and tan wispy dress. Her lips curved into a soft delicate smile as the boy seemed to deeply frown as he slightly brooded over being painted in a portrait.

Robin sat on the couch marveling over the portrait and how beautifully painted it was. The portrait and the suit and accessories and the letter and the statuette didn't seem real at all. The whole situation felt like a dream. A dream he didn't want to wake up from. A dream he just wanted to stay in forever and escape the monstrosities of the world that was slowly crumbling around him.

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. The Decision

**Chapter Two: The Decision:**

Robin tugged at the brocade tie as he stood in front of the brick wall of the third alleyway of Chinatown feeling like an idiot in the evening attire that made him look very much like his character just minus the monocle and the cigar.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and tried his hardest to conjure up Oswald's image in the city of Gotham failing miserably. So, instead of Oswald in the city of Gotham, he conjured up Oswald outside his mansion on the out skirts of Gotham.

He focused on the image believing whole heartedly that Oswald was real and his mansion was real and Gotham was real and the enter television realm of Gotham was real. He then walked through (yes through) the brick wall of the alleyway and found himself staring at the Van Dahl Mansion. He exhaled in disbelief that it actually worked. He felt like "fangirling" but held it in as he composed and prepared himself for the dinner...uh...date? Can he say date? Yeah, let's just say a date.

He slowly approached the door so nervous and a little freaked out at what just happened. When he reached the door it struck him that he didn't know what to say or do when saw himself knock on the door and wait for an answer.

It took a full ten minutes for the door to open and the sight he was greeted with was a tall handsome man with short cropped dark brown hair, curiously piercing molten chocolate brown eyes with flecks of forest green in them, a soft amused smiled, and was adorned with a jade green suit that was protected by a flour covered apron.

"Why, hello, Robin, it's a pleasure to meet you at last, and my what a dashing suit you are wearing. Please, come in and make yourself at home, and if you don't mind please make your way to the lounge. He's waiting for you there. Please no direct eye contact at the moment and let him talk first.", the man's voice sounded very familiar and very close to Cory's own voice just an octave lower.

Robin made the conclusion that the man in the apron and jade green suit was none other than Edward Nygma himself. Nygma was sexier and slightly shorter than Cory. Robin found his way to the lounge and was greeted by a middle-aged man in a similar outfit as Robin just a rich plum purple color instead of coal black and he had a monocle over his right faded ice blue eye and his only good eye was trained on a class of what appeared to be either scotch or a very fine champagne.

The man was sitting in the biggest lounge chair in the whole lounge. He looked very displeased with his drink. Robin awkwardly stood there not knowing what to do when to his relief the man looked up to reveal a soft curved nose and a small angled jaw structure.

The resemblance was remarkable and a little scary. The man smiled and said,"Why, I have been dying to see you, Robin and my you are dashing in a suit.", even the man's voice was very terrifyingly similar to Robin's own voice.

"...um..uh...I-it's v-very n-nice t-to m-m-make your a-a-acquaintance, Os-Os-Oswald.", Robin sputtered and stuttered which caused his cheeks to grow hot and flushed.

Robin looked down embarrassed at his jittery stutters. Why was he so nervous? Why did Oswald make him feel so scared like a mouse scurrying away from an owl who's stalking his prey? He didn't have the answers nor will ever acknowledge them. His head had begun to spin and his stomach began to twist into nauseous knots that were tightening with every breath he took.

He felt woozy and he stumbled and collapsed upon the floor of the lounge losing consciousness of his surroundings. The sensation was almost like someone turn him off mid stride and his system corrupted and fried his internal circuits causing him to crumple to the ground and shut down.  
He didn't know what happened.

Maybe he was just overwhelmed by his surroundings or maybe he just forgot to breathe and passed out. He tended to believe the latter.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. A Day With Oswald Cobblepot Part One

**Chapter Three: A Day With Oswald Cobblepot Part One:**

Robin awoke a few hours later lying in a bed. His suit was neatly laid out on a chair on his right. The sunlight streamed into the room through a crack in the curtains. He laid there a few more moments not wanting to leave the extremely comfortable bed, but he had to because his stomach was rumbling and he realized that he hadn't had any dinner last night

Huh! Last Night! He sat bolt straight up and scanned his bedroom realizing he was still in the mansion he hadn't gone home. A smile played at the edges of his lips as he realized that he didn't have to go home at all if he didn't want to. He hurriedly jumped out of bed and took off his very soft pajamas and adorned a robe and headed to the nearest bathroom, which to his relief, was just across the hall. He soaked for a little while in the silky lavender scented bubble bath until the water turned cold

He drained the tub and turned on the shower counter part and washed himself with lavender scented body wash and lilac scented shampoo and conditioner. When he finished his shower he dried off and adorned his robe again and head back to his room. Upon entering his room he was startled to find Oswald sitting on his bed waiting for him. Oswald's smile was placid and kind. He patted the spot next to him on the bed clearly wanting Robin to sit down. The happy feeling left as fast as it had come when Oswald motioned to him like a silent robot with a devilish mindset

It sent icy shivers down his spine as he saw himself walk over and sit next to Oswald on the bed. His heart was racing and his hands were shaking so bad that he had to put his hands together and squeeze them to try to calm the shakes

"Oh, why so nervous, Robin, my darling? Hmm?", Oswald cooed softly to Robin.

"Oh, I-I don't know. M-M-Maybe it's because you are a little, oh, I don't know, Terrifying?", Robin tried to laugh but it got stuck in his throat and instead, he made a weird snorting noise.

Oh, so embarrassing. Why was this so awkward? Why was Oswald so terrifying? Was this even real? Robin was so confused and felt so exposed because he was wearing nothing but a decorative robe that barely covered his knees. His heart was pounding in his ears and he barely made out what Oswald said next.

"Terrifying? Well, thank you for the compliment it really means a lot that you are frightened of me. Now, I want you to get dressed in this outfit that I have swapped out for the glorious suit that you wore last night and meet Edward in the kitchen. ", Oswald's voice was full of untold secrets silenced from ever being known.

After this, he pushed a drying lock of hair from Robin's face and place it ever so gently behind his ear before getting up and exiting the room. Before he left he turned around and said, "We are going to have so. much. fun.", and then he stalked out leaving Robin utterly alone.

A tear caressed his cheek and dropped onto the silk blankets of the bed soaking them. He wiped his face and stood up and removed his robe replacing it with soft cotton underwear and socks, soft cotton black slacks and a soft white cotton long sleeve blouse and a restricting maroon vest.

He combed his hair town and buffed his shoes and laced them up. He was wearing the exact same uniform that he wore in Gotham when Grace made him (well Oswald) a servant instead of turning them away.

Robin felt depressed and lonely. He missed his cat, Finn, and his husband, Dickie. He wished that he had never come here to this realm, or too this place. It would be easier to go to the set of Gotham instead of going to the actual realm of Gotham and being your evil twin's servant. Huh! That's it! he's freaked out because Oswald is his evil twin! Oh My God! How could he have missed this?!

Exasperated Robin went down to the kitchen to see if there was a way out of this place. If there was a way in there has to be a way out.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. A Day With Oswald Cobblepot Part Two

**Chapter 4: A Day With Oswald Cobblepot Part Two:**

Robin found himself lost in the mansions confusingly winding corridors and hallways, unable to find the kitchen or even a way out. He felt like a mouse trapped in a maze that he had yet to master. He stopped and surveyed his surroundings trying to find a secret room or entrance or even a secret passage way, but came up empty and bewildered.

A voice nearly stopped his heart, "so, you are either lost or you are trying to outsmart me. which one is it, Robbie?", Oswald's voice was filled with alluringly fear-inducing cunning and sociopathy.

"I-I-I *sigh* I am lost could you be so kind and point me in the direction of the kitchen?", Robin sheepishly admitted in hopes of assuring Oswald that he wasn't trying to run away and not come back.

"Oh, I see, follow me, Robbie, no lagging behind.", Oswald relayed understanding and courtesy as he leads Robin to the kitchen.

As they arrived at the kitchen Nygma was scribbling in his small black leather bound note book seeming almost like an only child who was entertaining himself. Edward emitted waves of kindness and unconditional love and a mock version of innocence that was merely a mask and nothing more.

Oswald cleared his throat, "ahem, Eddie darling, please put the note book down and help me break in our new servant.", his voice sounded as if he had something up his sleeve.

What did Oswald mean when said he wanted to break him in? How was he going to break him in? And would it hurt? Robin didn't have a chance to voice his concerns or questions because he was hit with a very powerful paralysis drug. As a result, he slumped to the floor at their feet. His eyes were dilated and his breath slowed as if he was asleep with his eyes open. He felt his heart rate slow as well. His limbs felt as if they weighed a hundred pounds immobilizing him and making him vulnerable to anything that Oswald And Edward wanted to do to him.

He felt them lift him up upon his immovable feet and half drag/half carry him to a chair with straps near the lounge fireplace. He felt like a rag doll as they settled him into the chair and strapped him in it. He felt so out of it. How powerful was this drug? Did Ivy create it because if so she truly has a gift with plants? Robin felt himself uncontrollably giggle as Oswald and Edward began having a mental battle just by looking at each other very darkly.

"Hahaha hehe he hahaha, what's going on guys? Didn't you two make up between the sheets or something? No, let me guess, Ed, found another _girlfriend?_ ", Robin mocked them resulting in stars of disbelief from both Oswald and Edward. Oswald crinkled his nose resulting in a cute admiring scowl that made Robin beamed from ear to ear.

"You know, you are cute when you are cranky.", Robin complemented him resulting in a softer expression from Oswald that turned into a gentle smile.

"Why, um, thank you, Robin. that was very kind of you to say.", Oswald blushed red hot and looked down.

Edward became focused on Oswald reaction as he tried to read his emotions. Robin on the other felt just plain funky as he slowly began to regain control of his arms and legs. He even felt his breathing regain its normal rhythm as his heart rate slowly regain its normal rate. As a bonus, his head started clearing up a bit as he was finally regaining focus and knowledge of his current predicament.

"Say, why did you tie me to this chair? It's not like a confrontation or anything. I mean it's a weakness of mind over matter but, still...", Robin absentmindedly mused, mostly to himself than Oswald or Edward.

"Well, I kind of like tying people up and all. I mean, after all, I do tend to try to control people so...yeah...yeah. Well sit still and this won't hurt as much as it could if you squirm.", Oswald softly cooed as he picked up a branding rod three inches in length from the fireplace.

The emblem was that of a penguin holding an umbrella over its head. The emblem itself was at least an inch in length and three centimeters in width. Robin squeezed the handles of the chair as his head was turned to the left, exposing his neck on the right side. Oswald then gently place the burning hot emblem of the branding rod upon the skin under his right ear.

The searing pain and heat enveloped his ear and neck in a blanket of hot, painful heat. Tears squeezed themselves out of his tightly squeezed shut eyes as his hands formed themselves into tight fists causing him to indent his palms with his fingernails. When the branding rod was removed from his skin a cool substance soothed and cooled his brand. Realizing that he was holding his breath he slowly exhaled and slowly resumed a normal breathing rate.

"There, now you are my property no matter if you are in this realm or not. You are mine.", Oswald explained.

Robin was frightened yet awed by Oswald and his blunt honesty in that moment. Aside from the fact that Oswald owned him, Robin was rather assured that his career as an actor would not end. His neck hurt badly and exhaustion slowly crept up his spine to his brain. He yawned and blinked several times as he tried to stretch the best he could.

'um, Oswald could you unstrap me and get me some *yawn*water?", he inquired as his eyelids slid shut and he fell half asleep where he sat.

He felt Oswald undo his bonds and help him onto his semi-broken feet and to the couch where he slumped over and blurrily watched Oswald disappear and come back with a tall glass of water and some anti-inflammatory ointment. When Oswald applied the ointment onto Robin's branded mark Robin heard himself sigh with relief as the burning pain ebbed and lowered.

It was Oswald who sat Robin up and guided the glass of water to his lips. Robin thirstily drank the water feeling more awake with every sip. When the glass was empty Oswald set it on the coffee table and leaned Robin onto the sofa all the while treating him as if he was a priceless fragile jewel.

Robin felt slightly more wakeful as he slumped back against the ever so soft couch. He struggled to keep his eyes open long enough to register what was about happen but had fallen into a slumber so deep that even the stars were asleep. The soft pulses of Robin's breath were all that was heard for several long moments before a soft velvety blanket was wrapped snugly around his shoulders, and a pillow that was equally soft was ever so gently placed under his head and neck to ensure that comfortable support surrounded him.

As he slumbered, he dreamt of running down a corridor that twisted and waned as he went further down it. He was trying to outrun a Mocking-Jay that had morphed into an ominous bird of yore that resembled a raven that had grown to the size of a human. Robin himself had shrunk to the size of a mouse trapped in an unending maze. After a while, the bird disappeared and Robin had run smack into a giant, green, glowing question mark.

An echoing laughter echoed all around him almost as if it were mocking him. He stood there trying to collect himself when a giant ivy stock plummeted and grew out of the concrete flooring knocking him off of his feet. Before he could stand up, the ivy vines wrapped around him as if it were cradling a baby. Then, as abruptly as it started it vanished into thin air and Robin found himself gently floating down before gravity took over and he came crashing down into icy waters and blood was seeping from his abdomen and the faint pang of a gun shot throbbed and ached in the iciness of the water.

He struggled to the surface of the waters when a small, white hand grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of the waters. The shock of red hair floating around deep hazel eyes with flecks of silver in them awed him into compliance and allowing the red-headed girl to bring him to safety and nurse him back to good health.

The scene faded out and a sudden tipping awoke Robin just as he fell off his couch. Wait, was it his couch? He untangled himself from the blanket that had wrapped itself around Robin's body. When he finally untangled himself he found himself on the floor of a very fancy and dark family room or was it the living room, or maybe it was the lounge. He couldn't make out anything other than he was sitting next to a couch. How long was he asleep?

He slowly stood up letting the blanket fall upon the floor next to the couch and walked towards what he thought was a door only to smack into something rather fleshy and full of mass. His hands traveled up the fleshy mass to its face, which he had started to gently trace the facial features of whoever it was that was standing there. As he felt the person's face he became vaguely aware that it might have been one of Oswald's workers or possibly someone who was related to Gabe, but he couldn't be certain.

In the same moment, Robin slowly realized that something was over his eyes. He slowly lifted his hands to his face and gently felt the soft, yet ribbony material that was wrapped multiple times around his eyes. He went to take off whatever it was shielding his eyes from seeing barely anything when a hand grabbed his wrists to stop him. The hands were cold and oddly small and very strong.

Shortly afterward a voice spoke to him, "No, no, leave it on. I like my little darlings to be blindfolded as I break them in."

The voice was eerily similar to the voice of Oswald. Oh god, not Oswald. "Wh-what do you mean, break me in?", Robin's voice shook with nervousness.

"Oh, I mean, I am going to make sure you are a good boy as long as you are here. After all, you do look like scrumptious, so I was wondering if you just as good as you looked.", Oswald's voice quivered with anticipation.

"But, Oswald I-", he was cut off.

"Oswald?! I am not Oswald. I am*Inaudible Jumble of Words*. If you tell him about us he will kill you. understood, darling?", the mysterious man's voice sounded higher than it should have been.

"But, you sound like Oswald, I'm sorry. You do know that I am married right?", Robin calmed a little bit.

"I know, do you think I am an idiot?", the man sounded hurt.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you knew that I have to get back to _my_ world and _my_ life.", Robin was becoming a little too loud but he didn't care.

A hard slap and a hushed command to be quiet stunned him and made him nearly cry. A soft chuckle escaped the man's lips as he began to press Robin closed to his chest and gently nestled Robin's hair. As they started to go backward, Robin's heart began to beat rapidly with nervousness and dread for what would come next.

Robin felt himself being laid upon the couch as the man gently unbutton his vest and button down shirt and undid his belt and slacks. He felt his slacks being lowered and secured at his ankles. He slightly jumped when he realized his underwear was also pulled down when a slightly cool hand began to massage his naked genitals.

The pleasure was immeasurable compared to anything else. Robin felt the man's hand slip lower and felt two of his fingers slip seamlessly into Robin's tight spot. Robin's breathing had picked up in surprise as the man's fingers release themselves from Robin's tight spot. He heard the man removed his pants and underwear and kneel upon the couch directly facing Robin's exposed anus and hardened genitals; he slipped gently into Robin with seamless effort and began to thrust.

Robin tried not to moan out loud, but to no avail, a moan escaped his lips. He had begun to beg for the man to go faster and faster. The blindfold felt tight around his eyes and bridge of his nose. It was mostly because he was scrunching his eyes and his head was slightly moving causing it tighten slightly. As the heat of the moment kicked in he uttered:

"Oh, Cory! Yes! Oh, Cory, I love you!", he forgot that he wasn't with Cory or even in New York. Robin's mind wandered far away and he didn't even register his guilt of saying Cory instead of Dickie, let alone that he had been intimate with another man besides his husband. At least not until He was lying, practically naked, on the couch (still blindfolded) next to the mysterious man.

Robin felt tired and weak. His head was spinning, and his heart was laboredly thudding in his chest. He felt suffocated and smothered, as the blindfold restricted his eyes and the bridge of his nose. Tears swelled in his eyes and seemingly burst from his tear-ducks soaking his blindfold and causing some of his tears to escape from beneath the binding fabric. Robin began to sob as he realized that he had cheated on his husband with...dare he say?...a fictional character?

Maybe just maybe it was all in his head, or maybe he was still asleep on his couch in his warm apartment, with his warm cat curled up next to him underneath a blanket that had partially wrapped around his eyes. Because maybe, just maybe, He had never gotten a letter or a token of desire and he never came to Gotham.

Just...Maybe...This...Is...All...A...Dream.

 **To Be Concluded...**


	5. The Truth

**Chapter Five: The Truth**

Robin opened his eyes only to be temporarily blinded by golden rays of sunlight. He was cold and sore. His breath was even and slightly labored from sleep. The wind ripped through his body causing him to shiver and tremble from the cold. Why was it so cold? As his eyes adjusted to the bright rays of light he found his answer. He was lying at the mouth of an alleyway; his clothes were disheveled and wrinkled. They were slightly dirty and smudged with something maroon in color.

He slowly sat up looked around as fear slowly crept its way into his heart. The morning was quiet, however, he was adjacent to his apartment complex, which was approximately fifty yards away. Upon investigating the maroon( it was actually a medium brown smudge) mark he breathed a sigh of relief when he determined it to be a smudge of dirt from the asphalt. He slowly stretched and managed to hobble onto his feet.

His back and groin were on fire. The pain was so great that it made him double over in pain. His knees buckled and he crumpled to the ground clutching his abdomen and groin. Flashes of a silhouetted figured flickered in and out of his conscious brain. Faint words echoed voicelessly in the shadows. Laughter and...what? He couldn't remember what happened two days ago. All he could remember was the inside of a lavish room before blacking out completely. Tears painted his cheeks as he kneeled there hugging himself. He felt frightened and alone.

"Why can't I remember what happened? Why?", He uttered softly to himself.

He felt defeated and oh so tired and weak. His head ached and pounded against his skull. The faint taste of spoiled alcohol and vomit protruded from his mouth. Nausea punched him the stomach as if someone had kicked his diaphragm. He dry heaved several times before he was able stuck in fiscal breaths and calm his body and mind. He slumped upon the ice cold asphalt and panted for several minutes before his heavy eyelids closed themselves and he was whisked away into the darkness.

A cool hand gently pressed itself against Robin's overheating forehead and burning hot cheek. He felt himself being lifted and carried, but to where he was uncertain because he passed out before he could figure it out.

 **Twelve Hours Later:**

Robin awoke to the sound of soft periodic beeping to his right. There is a stinging sensation in his left arm. upon investigation, he found that he had an IV tube hooked up to him and that it was supplying him with fluids. The pain in his head and lower back ebbed a little, however, his groin was still aflame with irritation and itchiness.

It felt as if someone shaved his groin and forgot to put lotion on the sensitive skin. He tried to scratch but that just made the burning worse. He searched for the button that would single a nurse to him. He found it and fumbled with it, almost dropping it, and pressed the button.

A nurse came in and walked over to the right side of his bed. Her wavy blonde hair gently swishing as she walked. She had green eyes a slight tan. Her beige scrubs were decorated with blue umbrellas with black handles. She smiled as she approached.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Taylor?", her voice was like warm spring, honey.

"Y-Yes, there's something bothering me. My, um, Groin is very irritated and I was wondering if you could, um, not to sound creepy or weird, but uh, could you please help to soothe the irritation?" Robin felt his face grow hot with embarrassment.

"Yes, I can. Just one moment and we will do tests to determine what's wrong, thus finding the right treatment for you." She was very professional and sweet.

A few moments later a male doctor came into Robin's hospital room carrying a medium sized black bag. The doctor was average height and had short cropped brown hair. His name tag said, _Dr. Jamiel Thompkins._ Robin noted that the doctor's face was pleasant and kind. He briskly walked over and set the bag down on the hospital table and opened it and as he did so he pulled out his medical instruments including" latex gloves, a small handle-less magnifying glass and many other instruments that Robin couldn't name.

The doctor turned and faced Robin," hello, sir, I am Doctor Jamiel Thompkins and I am a Urologist. In short, I specialize in the well being of male genitalia and make sure that everything is kosher below the belt.", Dr. Thompkins' voice was warm and soothing.

"Well, this is awkward.", Robin mumbled to himself as the Urologist prepared to examine his patient.

Apparently having keen ears, Dr. Thompkins reassured Robin, "Don't worry Mr. Taylor, Everything is going to be fine."

The doctor politely ushered the nurse out of the room in order for him to have complete concentration whilst he examined Robin below the belt. The bed sheet that covered Robin was neatly placed to the side and the hospital gown that Robin was wearing was pulled up to the tops of his knees and the doctor was poking and prodding Robin as he examined the blooming rash that covered Robin's inner thighs and parts of his genitalia. Dr. Thompkins explained to Robin that he had a moderate genital staff infection that was transmitted through sexual intercourse with someone with the same ailment.

"What? Are you saying I have an STD? How is this possible? I haven't had any sexual intercourse for a week or so? I..I don't know how to process this.", Robin was shocked and horrified at the revelation that the doctor had given him.

Tears welled up in his eyes and busted down his face. Robin suddenly understood something very important. Someone with the same ailment had had sexual intercourse with him. He just didn't remember it.

The doctor wrapped his arms around Robin's shaking shoulders and pressed Robin's tear-soaked face upon his clean doctor coat and neck tie. Robin's fingers curled tightly around the porcelain white fabric of Dr. Thompkins' coat as he sobbed. He was mortified by the revelation of what was uncovered. Dr. Thompkins gently pushed Robin to a sitting position and place a warm hand upon Robin's right cheek and said the following

"Mr. Taylor, do you know what you were doing two days ago?", his voice was bittersweet.

"I don't remember a thing..*Sniffle*...I have lost two days of life...*Sob*...*Sniffle*...I don't even know if I will regain those memories or if they'll be lost forever.", Robin was frightened and confused and above all, he was lost.

"What I believe is the most rational thought process is that you, Mr. Taylor, went out to a club or a bar and, depending on how much you did or didn't drink, that sometime during the first night someone had slipped you a 'Mickey' or date rape drug and took advantage of you in a weaken and buzzed or drunk state of mind. That said, do you remember the events that took place a few hours before you blacked out?", Dr. Thompkins probed.

As the doctor was saying this rationalization, glimpses, and shadows danced and spasmed in Robin's mind. The shadows formed vague shapes and silenced words of a far away fight. It seemed so stupid and childish now, yet Robin couldn't recall the words that were spoken before time was irrecoverably lost. He tried to put this glimpses and spastic figures into words.

"I...It's all a blur really...I remember having an argument when my husband Dickie...arguing about what, I don't know...I only remember leaving in a bitter state of mind...I remember walking don't the street a few blocks before entering a seedy bar or club..I don't remember the clubs' name...the last thing I remember was taking a sip of a beer before having to run to the bathroom because I felt sick...I don't remember ever reaching the bathroom because when I stood up everything went black almost as if someone turned off the lights in my brain...and that's all I can recall at this moment in time." Robin recited feeling lightheaded.

Robin adjusted his hospital gown trying to sit comfortably without aggravating his groin and without making his STD flare up. In an effort to change the subject or at least subvert to a less stressful part of it Robin said the following

"Doctor Thompkins is there anything you can give me that will soothe and heal my genitalia? Something like an antibacterial ointment or an antibiotic?"

Sighing, Dr. Thompkins calmly wrote on a prescription pad, tore off the prescription and exited the room briefly. Upon returning, Dr. Thompkins and the nurse, who was previously sent out, came back into the room together.

The nurse walked over to Robin's hospital bed and explained," Dr. Thompkins has explained to me to fill this prescription immediately so it can be applied in order for you heal. He also recommends using contraceptives when you have sexual intercourse with your husband and to check for any STDs you may be susceptible to. He says that includes your husband as well.", her voice soft and reassuring.

"I will heed the advice and make sure I see my primary doctor once I am able to be checked out of the hospital. Also, if it's not too much to ask, could I call my husband? I can just use my cell phone if you could help me fetch it", Robin said as politely as possible.

Smiling, "Of course, I will right back.", she gently chimed.

She headed over to the white wall cabinet and took out a small black rectangular object that Robin instinctively knew was he cell phone and walked over and handed it to Robin.

Smiling, "Thank you, miss. It's much appreciated.", he was unusually cheery for some reason.

After a short while, she exited the room to fill the prescription, and Dr. Thompkins stepped out shortly after her.

After a brief pause, he dialed his husband's cell phone number and waited in earnest to hear Dickie's voice. After the third ring is when Dickie picked up

"Hullo? Robin? Is that you?", Dickie sounded worried and frightened.

"Dickie, yes it's me, Robin. I 'm at the hospital, and before you freak out I am well, apart from an aggravating rash on my genitals, I am fine.", Robin tried his best not to sound as if he were crying because of course, he was.

"*sigh*...I just glad that you are okay, Robin. I have been worried sick since you hadn't returned home two days ago. I thought I had lost you. I..I just...I missed you...and...*Sniffle*...I was afraid that you were hurt...or...*Soft Sob*...or worse...that someone...*Sob*...*Sniffle*...someone had taken you away from me for...forever...*Sniffle*...I just could bear it anymore and I called the police. I guess they found you and helped you.", Dickie's voice broke towards the end.

"*Sniffle*...D-Dickie, I need you know something ab-about the, uh, the rash on m-my genitals...*swallow*...i-it's a, um, it's an STD. I, um, I blacked out completely the past two days and I...*Sniffle*...I don't re-remember a thing..*Sniffle*...other than our argument and then walking down the street an f-few blocks...*Sniffle*...*Soft Sob*...I entered the bar that's down there and had only one beer...I sipped it once and tried to head to the bathroom because I felt sick and that's when I blacked out completely...*Soft Sob*...P-please don't be mad at me...*Sob*..", Robin explained to Dickie.

"Oh, Robin, Oh..My...God...D-Do you remember anything else?", Dickie probed.

"The only other thing I can faintly remember is being in Gotham, which is insane right?", Robin was trying to think but his brain felt fried.

Robin sighed and leaned back in his hospital bed while letting his cell phone grow slack in his hand. Dickie's breathing on the other side of the phone helped calm Robin a bit, but not by much. Robin felt hot tears squeeze past the corners of his eyes and fall effortlessly down his cheeks and fall upon his hospital gown collar, soaking it. Sniffling, he built up the courage to say one last thing.

"Dickie, baby, I will always love you, always. I just wanted you to know that. Please visit me soon, okay? Bye-bye baby, hopefully, I will see you sooner or later.", Robin said in a peaceful sadness and angst despite his current revelation about his well being.

Without waiting for a reply Robin hung up the phone and gently placed it upon the hospital table next to him. Shortly afterward, the nurse came in again, this time with his prescription in her hands. She was fumbling with the directions as she approached him. Sighing she looked up and inquired,

"Would you prefer a male nurse for the application of the medication?", her voice was understanding and sweet.

"Well, it's awkward no matter who is doing the application, so, um, I guess, I don't really know. Which ever is less awkward I guess.", Robin really didn't know whether or not he would prefer a male or female nurse.

Robin politely did as he was told as the nurse very gently massaged the ointment onto his genitalia. As soon as she did so the burning and itching of his groin lessened and he released a vaguely audible sigh of relief.

 **Two Hours later:**

Robin was awoken by a gentle shake of his shoulders. Opening his eyes he found himself staring into the face a man with soft wisps of black spiky hair and ocean blue eyes. The man's skin was deathly pale and his lips were drawn into a beaming sneer of yellowed unbrushed teeth that reeked of rotting flesh. Robin wanted to scream but he found that that sound could not escape his lips.

Fear snaked its way up his spine causing him to shiver and shake where he lay. Robin wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. All he could do was lay there shaking and shivering as Oswald stared at him with those icy blue eyes that were so cold and distant and lacking any humane qualities. Robin's breath came out in sharp, painful huffs and puffs that weighed down his lungs.

"Mr. Taylor. Mr. Taylor, wake up!", the soft voice of the nurse came from the dry lips of the man that stood over him shaking his shoulders. Slowly Robin found his way back to the hospital room where he had fallen asleep.

Robin felt the weight of his lungs lift and ease letting him breathe normally and naturally. Tears fell from his eyes as he slowly awoke from the horrendous nightmare that he was sucked into. The nurse was concerned and it showed itself in her eyes as she peered down at his pale fear stricken face.

"Are you alright now Mr. Taylor?" she softly inquired anxiously.

"I-I think so, ma'am, I had nightmare was all.", his voice sounded oddly southern and thick.

Breathing gently, then sighing, he leaned back against his hospital bed pillows and absentmindedly scratched his stomach, around his belly-button. The nurse stayed with him until morning when she had to clock out and get some rest. Robin sat up in his hospital bed fighting the urge to sleep, yet he wasn't tired at all. He fiddled with his phone, organizing and reorganizing his apps until he grew bored and set it down.

Where was Dickie? Shouldn't he be here by now? Robin grew grumpy that his husband hadn't come to see him in the hospital. Sighing he leaned back against his pillows. As he did so a stinging pain grazed the back of his right ear near the base of his neck. He placed a cool hand upon the stinging sensation which made it worse. He felt raised edges of his flesh-seared mark and found that shape vaguely resembled an O.C.

What the...? What did O.C. stand for? It most definitely wasn't Oswald Cobblepot, for that was too absurd and insane. Who was O.C.? Was he, my rapist? Robin felt exhausted and worn out from everything that happened. He surmised that his brain created the Van Dahl mansion in order to shield himself from the horrors he had experienced the past two days.

Him going through the wall was probably just him being slammed into it and taken back to his captures layer. The dark, never-ending Labyrinth of corridors and hallways was the dark never-ending alleyways and streets of New York and Being sexually assaulted by a mysterious man must have been his sub conscious making him become aware that he was being raped. Why else was it there?

The only thing he didn't really understand was the creation of a completely unknown man named Mosely delivering a package and a letter. Was that a delivery exchange that bled through the thick walls of his brain's deception? Robin felt lost and alone than ever before. It was an enigma that he was probably never going to make complete sense of.

Robin heard the hospital room door open and he looked up in time to see Dickie enter the room. A smile spread across his face making him feel like a looney tune cartoon character, but he didn't care because he was finally seeing Dickie for the first time in the last two days.

"Dickie! You came!", Robin nearly shouts in pure glee and happiness since first waking up in this awful place.

"Hey, Robin, how are you feeling?", Dickie's soft husky voice was like music to Robin's ears.

"A little, although I have seen better days. How have you been faring?", He replied in return the glee slowly fading as Dickie's face glistened with barely dried tears.

"Alright, I guess. I felt relief when I heard your voice and immense shame when you told about what happened to you.", Dickie was now seated on Robin's left as he softly spoken.

"Oh, Dickie, baby, there was nothing you could have done to save me from this fate. It would have happened regardless of our fight.", Robin tried to reassure him and felt his heart sink as his words finally sank in.

"I know baby, but if I was there I could have saved you, or at least died trying to save you.", Dickie's voice was soft and even now.

Tears glistened Robin's checks as he rested his head upon Dickies's right shoulder. He sighed deeply and pressed his face into his husband's shoulder and inhaled is sweet huskiness that he grew to love and cherish the past twelve-fifteen years of their life together.

"Dickie, I'm sorry that I left the apartment in such a bitter state of mind. I don't know why I was so bitter.", Robin softly sniffled towards the end.

"Oh, it's okay Robin, just to let you know I would _never_ get rid of Finn _ever_.", Dickie was sincere

"Wait, what? Were we fighting over my cat? Finn? God! We are such idiots!", Robin began to softly laugh at first and it grew in guffaws that he so bitter because his _CAT_ was threatened to be gotten rid of.

After a few beats, Dickie started laughing too. Before long the nurse had to come in to see what all the noise about. After we explained to her that our argument was over our cat she began to laugh too.

When the laughter died down Robin was relaxing in his hospital bed yearning to stand while Dickie and the nurse were discussing discharge arrangments and when the best time that would be. All the while Robin was still pondering the initials O.C. Hmmm, could they stand for Oscar Cummings? No, that sounds too wrong. How about Oliver Chesterfield? No too fictional to be a real person. or how about Ousten Chandler?

None of the names sounded remotely real or authentic. He numbly traced the letters realizing that it was not an O or a C. The Initials were actually K.G. Robin felt fear latch onto his heart refusing to let go. Kyle Gregson, an old acquaintance of his. Only fourteen at the time, he remembered so clearly what happened.

His mother and Sister, Susan had gone to town for a doctor's appointment and his father was at work. He had gone to the candy store and purchased a king-sized candy bar and had started nibbling on it in the way home. He decided to go to Kyle's house (it was just across the way from his house) and spent the rest of morning and most of the afternoon there.

Rumors floated around that Kyle was a pedophile, but he hadn't heeded those warnings and was very naive to his situation. He sat the couch and ate half of his candy bar before wrapping it up and placing it in Kyle's fridge. He wandered around Kyle's house when he came to a cracked open door. He entered the room and found it had strange contraptions ( at the time he hadn't known that they were sex game contraptions)

He wandered around the room when the door slamming caused him to jump and look up Kyle was standing near the now closed and locked door in nothing but underwear. He was smiling at Robin (the smile was lustful, but he hadn't understood the strangeness of the smile at the time) so strangely that Robin recoiled backward.

Before he could even blink Kylie had stripped Robin and secured him into on the contraptions that resembled stocks and took several photos of Robin and of his nudity. Before long Robin release of the stocks that held him and was bound and secured to the bed, a soft white cloth was twisted, placed into his mouth and then wrapped around his head and finally, tied behind his head.

With this complete Kyle spread Robin's unbound legs and molested him before inserting himself into Robin's tight spot. The pain was immeasurable. After the incident, Robin was too frightened to say a word about what had happened. Two days had passed since then and he was too frightened to speak out against his neighbor, Kyle Gregson. As a result, he got away with sexually assaulting Robin.

The incident had haunted him ever since. Tears welled in Robin's eye's as he remembered the painful incident of twenty-five years ago. He inhales and exhales grew shaky as more tears came to his tear-soaked eyes.

"Robin? are you okay?", his husband's voice sounded far away and muffled against the hum of his overworked mind.

"Robin, answer me. Are you alright?", Dickie's grew stronger and more audible.

Blinking away tears Robin uttered, "No, not really", and proceeded to tell Dickie what happened to him when he was only fourteen years old.

Dickie's face paled considerably and sadness etched his face so deeply that sorrow now shone through the tears of heartbreaking sadness for his beloved.

"Oh Robin, I am so sorry, why didn't you tell me this before?", thick sorrow soaked Dickie's voice and words like syrup.

"I was embarrassed and didn't know if you would have believed me or not.", Robin was calmer now than he was a few moments ago.

"Robin you should have told me before or after we got married.", Dickie was disgruntled.

"Well sorry for not ruining the happiness and joy of getting married to my better half by telling you past childhood trauma.", Robin began to feel bitter and tired.

"Oh-my-God Robin that's not what I meant. I was trying to say why you hadn't told me this when we were telling other our deepest secrets and getting to know one another." Dickie was growing more bitter and angry with every word.

Robin hadn't uttered another word because while Dickie was making this more clear, he had fallen asleep.


	6. Fight or Flight

**Chapter 6: Fight or Flight**

 **Two hours before being found by a passerby:**

Robin awoke to the smell of moist earth and a rancid smell of raw sewage. His head ached and his stomach was pained from not eating in two days. His groin and abdomen were sore and was spasming. He struggled to his knees trying to stand but he felt too weak to stand. A metallic rattle panged around him sending shock waves of pain to his brain. The pain was so bad that he fell back down and held his head as he tried to calm the throbbing pounding.

"Well, you are still alive, I am impressed.", a rugged voice floated to Robin's ears causing them to be pained.

The man didn't wait for a response as he kneeled down and unlocked Robin's ankle chain. The man then forced Robin to his feet and push-dragged Robin out of his cell and into another room where Robin was tossed onto the bed and secured upon it. At that moment Robin noted that he was naked except for a holy, disheveled tank top.

Robin felt a stinging prick on his left forearm as he began to feel groggier than he had a few moments ago. Robin couldn't move, all he could do was lay there defenseless and vulnerable. He felt his legs being situated shortly before he felt himself being forced into repeatedly. Tears slide from his face with every thrust. He was in so much pain and he could nothing to stop it.

When the man finished he left Robin the way he was and went to the door. Robin hadn't heard anyone knock, although he knew what was going to happen. The two men spoke and the only thing that Robin was able to here before darkness dragged him down into unconsciousness was the following:

"He needs a hospital...", the unannounced arrival uttered.

 **one hour before being found by a passerby:**

Robin awoke, still groggy from the drug, and was faintly aware of a dull throbbing ache in his anus and subtle vibrations coursing through his body. he drifted away and found himself on a soft cushy couch, half-naked and lying next to someone that wasn't part of the Gotham universe. Robin sighed and tried to move only to find that his limbs were too heavy and numb. He was so numb that he barely felt cold.

Robin blackout completely and didn't remember what happened next.

 **Half an hour later before being found by a passerby:**

The man who took Robin dressed him in what he was wearing before he took him and had sexual pleasures with him. It was then in that moment did he realized that Robin was married as his eyes were distracted by the glint of Robin's wedding ring. The man left shortly afterward slight ashamed of what he did. However, after a few seconds, the guilt vanished and glee set in.

 **The Passerby:**

He was walking by when he saw a man lying unconscious in the alleyway, disheveled and feverish. He was by the man's side in seconds and placed a chilled hand on the man's forehead. He knew that the man needed a hospital or he would die. He gathered the unconscious man and carried him to the nearest hospital, New York General. Once he admitted the man to the hospital he went to notify the police of the man's whereabouts and condition and current location.


End file.
